Dating You
by Kath267
Summary: This is a modern version of the ending of Pride and Prejudice. It is a one-shot but I am hopeful to add a follow up chapter. It is mainly on Darcy's perspective and has a happy ending. If you need a cheer me up or feel good story, than this one is for you


**Hi everyone, **

**Now I know I said ages ago that I was going to write a multi-chaptered fanfiction, if I got enough reviews for my last story. I didn't get as many as I had hoped. I have now got back into writing and was hoping that you all might enjoy this one. It is a bit longer than my other two but it follows the same structure and timing. It is a modern piece that follows on from where Darcy visits Longbourn with Charles again after saving Lydia. There is a small crossover with my other favourite Jane Austen novel but you don't need to be familiar with it to read this story. **

**Please enjoy and lovely reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated! =) **

Will Darcy angrily wiped the greece and oil off his hands and slammed the bonnet down of his rusty old ute. He had one of these for a couple of months at a time, buying one fixing it up and then selling it off to a young boy teenager in the market for a cheap first car or anyone in want of a paddock basher. He was a mechanic by trade with a double degree in mechanical engineering and business, to boot and he ran one Australia's most successful mechanical companies. But this was what he loved just slowly rebuilding a car from the inside out. But today not even the steady and routine motion of an oil change could take his mind off Lizzy.

Dam it if Wick hadn't ruined everything again. He was so close to finding out whether or not she had changed her mind about him and then Wick had to interfere and run off with her sister. As Will started to bend down and throw his tools back into this tool box his mind wandered back to the day that he was sure would have been the turning point of his non-existent relationship with Lizzy.

[]

"Thank you for having me and my Aunt and Uncle here…Will. It was very kind of you". Lizzy said to Will as the small party of her family and him and his sister, sat in the very tastefully decorated lounge room, if his large, very large (in Lizzy opinion) Sydney waterfront home.

Will's heart did the familiar leap in his chest as she spoke his name. It was one of the few times she had actually used it, instead of her using Darcy, as if to pronounce her dislike of him. This small change that occurred of the last few nights when the party had gone out to eat together or to his home had meant so much to him and had given him allowance to hope.

"Lizzy, I…umm…I know that Your Aunt and Uncle are going to be in the conference tomorrow and my sister and Charles are both busy with Uni and work but I was wondering if you would like to come out on the water with me tomorrow in my boat? That's only if you would like to? That is". Will's breath came out in a rush as he awkwardly finished. He had just asked her out on a date. Oh please let her realise that. Please don't let her turn him down again.

To Lizzy this man had changed so much and she couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed all the amazingly good qualities about him in the first place. He was the man for her she knew. This was the man that she wanted to place all her hopes and dreams on. Not this type of man but this man. Will Darcy was what she wanted. And here he was giving her a second chance and asking for a second chance in return when, she knew that he had every right to turn away from her and never speak to her again.

"I would love to Will". Maybe tomorrow would seek to change their relationship forever.

Will's heart did not leap but soared when she said yes. "Great", said will. "Shall I collect you from the motel at 10:30?" Maybe tomorrow he would finally have the woman of his dreams in his arms.

"10:30 it is", smiled Lizzy.

What Lizzy had done between the time she left his home that night and when Will arrived at the motel the next morning, he did not know. But when he arrived she was on the phone crying and her aunt and uncle were rushing around packing up to go home.

"Oh Will, I tried to call you but you had already left. I'm so sorry but I can't go with you today I have to go home". She then began to tell him what her sister Jane had related to her that morning about her youngest sister running away on a schoolies trip with Wickham and when she had finished he had been stunned and immediately proceeded to say good bye to her and her family and quickly excused himself.

[]

"Dam it", he muttered to himself quietly as he picked up his toolbox and began to march back into the house. Ever since she had first reproached him about his behaviour towards others he had begun to think about his actions in a way which she might judge them. And his display to her that day could not have been favourable. Sure he had found her sister and brought her back to her uncle in the Hunter Valley but Lizzy did not know that. He barely said a word to her as he strode out the door that day.

"She must think that I don't want to have anything to do with her now". He muttered to himself as he stood out on the balcony of his home watching Sydney harbour during peak hour. All he had wanted to do was to take her into his arms and kiss away her tears as she told him of what Jane had said. And what had he done. He had walked out on her when she really needed him and acted like she was the most revolting thing to him. He was just determined to put it all right for herby finding her sister. But how was she to know that.

That day out on the water should have been perfect. A whole day with her to let her know that he would always love her. He had hoped that they would have formed a proper relationship. And now it was looking like he wasn't going to see her for a very long time. He had business piling up around him and several jobs with important clients that were going to take him at least two months to complete by himself seeing as he had told Charles to go back to Hunter Valley and maintain the office there. But most importantly he had encouraged the move to allow Charles to get back together with Jane. Will just couldn't ignore work any longer and Lizzy most likely despised him again anyway after the way his last performance went.

[]

"Hi Will" were the words that will heard upon answering his mobile almost 3 weeks later.

"Anne, Anne Elliot? Is that you"? Asked Will on hearing his friend from university speak to him.

"No Will, its Anne Wentworth now, I'm finally married".

"Oh gosh Anne, finally. That's so great. We all were wondering when Wentworth would finally come to his senses", laughed Will.

"Yes well it's more like the two of us finally came to our senses and we had private ceremony with just the two of us, which is why I'm calling now to invite you to our little after-the-wedding party scheduled for Saturday night".

"Gee, I don't know Anne, I've got so much work on and stuff. I don't know if I could come".

"Oh Will don't be like that, Charlie is coming and so is a few other people you know and it's Saturday night. I know you never go out and it's for my wedding!" Complained Anne on the other end.

"Ok, ok, I will be there because it's for your wedding", mimicked Will laughingly.

"Great it will be so good to catch up with you again, Will and you will get to meet some of my other friends who I just know you will like", said Anne, "bye Will".

"Bye Anne", Will replied before hitting end on his mobile and starting to ring Charles.

[]

Will's chat to Charles was brief but he still ascertained that both he and his now fiancée Jane were going to be at the party. But the briefness of the call was because Charles was at the Bennett's after just having announced their engagement to her family. Will could hear laughter and voices in the background and quickly congratulated Charles before ending the call with Charles, saying that he would catch him on Saturday night. But mainly Will just had to end the call quickly because he could not stop the jealousy at entering his system. Wishing that he was doing exactly what Charles and Jane were doing now, only he wished to be there as Lizzy's fiancée. He had not seen her or heard from her in 3 weeks and he missed her. But it was not likely he was going to see her anytime at soon. Perhaps if Jane and Charles have an engagement party. But could her talk to her, she would most likely still hate him and wouldn't want anything to do with him.

[]

Will was still working long and tiring hours to catch up and complete jobs for his business, which caused him to slump against the elevator wall as he made his way up to Anne and Wentworth's apartment on Saturday night. He was tired and didn't want to socialise. His heart hurt too much. But Will being the kind hearted and generous man that he is rubbed his eyes and put on a brave face as he existed the elevator and knocked on the door to the apartment.

"Will Oh come in, come in. It's so great that you could come", cried Anne as she ushered him into the room.

"Congratulations Anne", said Will as he smiled at her and bent to kiss her on the cheek. "It's about time".

Anne smiled back at Will, as she heard her now husband come towards the door.

"Anne, Anne….Will! How are you mate?" Wentworth clasped Will hands and both men smiled and greeted each other.

"Not bad Wentworth but I'm guessing your better and seemed to have gotten over your brooding quite well", smirked Will back at his friend. Anne moved off to the kitchen to sort out a drink for Will.

"Yeah, yeah, come on in mate. Everybody's here and Annie's gone off to get you a drink", said Wentworth as he guided him through the crowed living room full of Anne and Wentworth's friends, over towards Charles and Jane.

"Hey Will", greeted Charles.

"Hello Charles, Jane", I'm really happy for you both".

"Hi Will, thank you so much", Jane replied leaning in to give him a hug and a kiss. Further conversation was stalled however by Anne returning with Will's beer.

"Here you go Will. I didn't know that you knew Jane and Lizzy," said Anne.

"Uh yeah I did but I didn't know that you did Anne"?

"Oh yeah I grew up just down the street from them".

"We Bennett's only socialise in the highest of circles", added Jane and this got a laugh from the small group. "Lizzy is actually the reason Anne and Wentworth met".

Will smiled at Jane but this smile quickly faded as Anne suddenly spoke up.

"Yes where is Lizzy, I'm sure she would like to see you Will, since you are god friends. I think she is out on the balcony with Collins. Go and rescue her for me would you will? I've got to get into the kitchen".

Anne walked away and turned to Jane and Charles. "Lizzy is here", he whispered worriedly. He could face her now, not all unprepared.

"Yes of course Will, now go and do as Anne says and rescue her from the creep". And with that Charles gave him one big push towards the open balcony doors.

Will stood motionless at the doors and looked out to see Lizzy cornered up against the railing with Collins, who appeared to be drunk, leaning all over her.

The very thought of that man being anywhere near Lizzy, sent Will into action.

"Collins", he called as he walked out the doors and towards them. "Your wife is looking for you".

"Oh, oh Charlotte", Collins seemed to recall her. "Yes, yes. I was just on my way towards her", he stated as he stumbled off into the apartment leaving Will and Lizzy alone, staring at one another on the balcony.

"Uh…Hi", said Will nervously, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked at her. God, please let her say something, he thought.

"Hi, Will", she said and even gave him a small smile. "How are you?"

"Oh good, yeah good. Lots of work and stuff, so…." He trailed off. "And you"", he added suddenly.

"Yes, I'm good too. Actually how could I not be after all you've done", Lizzy said and gasped as she realised she had spoken out loud. He looked at him with wide eyes, her hand still covering her mouth as she started to run off back into the apartment.

"No wait, Lizzy", cried Will, as he reached out and grabbed her arm and brought her closer to him than he had intended. He was sort of breath with her standing so close to him. "What did you mean"?

"Oh Will, I know that you didn't want me to know but I have to thank you so for rescuing my sister. I don't know what we would have done without you. You didn't have to do it and yet you still did and I don't know why. Thank you so much", ranted Lizzy as she looked at the ground, still standing close to him.

Will was lost for words. Lizzy was thanking him.

"Lizzy, I did it for you. I would always do it again for you". Now it was Will who was staring nervously at the ground, hoping and praying that he wasn't about to be rejected at second time. Even if they could just be friends, so she could at least be in his life in a small way.

It was because he was staring at the ground that he didn't see Lizzy's head come up, rather he suddenly felt her throw her arms around him and place her lips onto his.

Being unprepared for this, will stumbled back two steps and was slow to react, so Lizzy took this as a rejection. She pulled back and away from Will, with the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Will. I shouldn't have done that. I just realised that I love you and I know that I have no right to expect anything from you".

If Will was speechless before, he was no completely and utterly shocked. Not only had the woman of his dreams kissed him but she also declared her love for him. He locked up and saw Lizzy staring at him waiting for a response, with the tears that were brimming in her eyes earlier, now streaming down her face.

In the next second Will took the few steps towards her, pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly. Lizzy took a second to react but quickly responded and was kissing him back. When it ended they stood with their arms around each other and Will lent her forehead onto Lizzy's and smiled down at her.

In response Lizzy lifted her hand and brought Will down so she could kiss him again as she smiled against his lips. After this moment of shared kisses, Will broke away and said, "Lizzy will you never realise just how much I love you"?

"Oh Will, I love you to and not because of my sister but because I finally got to see the real you".

"I wish I had acted better, when I first met you. Maybe we could have had this conversation sooner".

"Maybe", chuckled Lizzy. "I'm surprised Jane and Charles haven't come out looking for either of us yet".

Both turned around and saw the other couple peering through the glass door. When Charles and Jane saw that they had been spotted, they both quickly turned away but not before Charles had given Will a thumbs -up.

Will laughed and shook his head. "I think that they wanted this to happen for a while now. I still can't believe you're here. I didn't think I'd get to see you again, at least not before Charles and Jane's wedding or engagement party.

"Will, why didn't you come all those times that Charles was there. I thought you might have but you never did"? Lizzy asked.

"Did…Did you want me too?" asked will incredulously.

"Yes. I thought after we had planned to go out that maybe we had gotten closer but", she trailed off.

"I thought you would have hated me again. After the way I just walked away that day at the motel. I didn't mean for it to seem abrupt but I just wanted to get started on tracking Wick".

"Will I really didn't notice that. I just thought that you realised that we needed to get away and that I was too upset for much discussion. My opinion of you had drastically changed by that stage and I know that you would never just walk away", stated Lizzy.

"Oh God, I've gone about this all wrong", said Will, with a shake of his head. "My whole time with you has been completely backwards".

"It's ok Will. We are here now". Lizzy smiled up at him and pulled her arms tighter around him.

"Yes, well from now on I'm going to go about this properly. Our first date will be much more traditional than the rest of our history…..That is if you will date me Lizzy". Will added anxiously.

"Of course Will". Laughed Lizzy and the sound made Will kiss her again. "Hmm…I think I'm going to like dating you".

"Lizzy…I know I'm going to _love_ dating you". Said Will and he kissed her again.

**There might be a follow up chapter on Will and Lizzy's first date, so stay tuned! **

**P.S. I always try to reply to those signed reviewers but if you choose to leave an anonymous review I will not be able to reply personally but will leave a thankyou in the next chapter. So please review! **


End file.
